remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Parental Advisory media
This is a list of music and movies that have carried a Parental Advisory. Music Pre-1989 Since 1989, these albums have carried a true Parental Advisory. *Danzig - Danzig (1988) *Fear - The Record (1982) *Guns N Roses - Appetite For Destruction (1987) (clean version also available) *Guns N Roses - GNR Lies (1988) *Ice-T - Rhyme Pays (1987) *Slayer - South of Heaven (1988) *Slayer - Reign In Blood (1986) 1989 *Soundgarden - Louder Than Love *2 Live Crew - As Nasty As They Wanna Be (clean version also available) 1990 *Danzig - Danzig II: Lucifuge *Slayer - Seasons in the Abyss 1991 *Guns N Roses - Use Your Illusion I *Guns N Roses - Use Your Illusion II 1992 *Body Count - Body Count *Danzig - Danzig III: How the Gods Kill 1993 *Danzig - Thrall: Demonsweatlive *Guns N Roses - "The Spaghetti Incident?" (clean version also available) 1994 *Coolio - It Takes a Thief *Danzig - Danzig 4p *KoЯn - KoЯn 1995 *Coolio - Gangsta's Paradise 1996 *Marilyn Manson - Antichrist Superstar 1999 *End of Days soundtrack *Guns N Roses - Live Era '87-'93 (clean version also available) *The Matrix soundtrack 2001 *Danzig - Live on the Black Hand Side *Gorillaz - Gorillaz (clean version also available) 2002 *Emma Watson - Emma Watson (clean version also available) *Gorillaz - G-Sides (clean version also available) 2004 *Emma Watson - Got Those Rhythm and Blues (clean version also available) *Green Day - American Idiot *Kanye West - The College Dropout (clean version also available) *Velvet Revolver - Contraband (clean version also available) 2005 *Chamillionaire - The Sound of Revenge (clean version also available) *Emma Watson - Rappin' My @$$ Off (clean version also available) *Kanye West - Late Registration (clean version also available) *KoЯn - See You On the Other Side *Remington Steelers - The Guns N Roses 20th Anniversary Album (clean version also available) *R. Kelly - TP.3 Reloaded (clean version also available) 2006 *Remington Steelers - You Snooze, You Lose (clean version also available) 2007 *Avril Lavigne - The Best Damn Thing (clean version also available) *Emma Watson - Not Rated X For Nothing (clean version also available) *Kanye West - Graduation (clean version also available) *Remington Steelers - In 3-D (clean version also available) *Remington Steelers - Live at the Troubadour Introducing Kay Panabaker (clean version also available) 2008 *Emma Watson - Straight Outta Kyoto (clean version also available) *Guns N Roses - Chinese Democracy (only on sporadic online copies) *Remington Steelers - The IPO Incident? (clean version also available) *Saving Abel - Saving Abel 2009 *Eminem - Relapse *Green Day - 21st Century Breakdown *Marilyn Manson - The High End of Low *Remington Steelers - The Harsh Reality (clean version also available) Movies 2007 *Love Hina (PG-13 edit also available) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (PG edit also available) *Negima! (PG-13 edit also available) 2008 *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon *Utena (PG-13 edit also available) 2009 *Color of Night (R edit also available)